


Music is Art

by chcrry_Min



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music mayor winwin, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chcrry_Min/pseuds/chcrry_Min
Summary: This is a thing someone requested in my request book. Enjoy this little fluff------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yuta thinks that Winwin is art
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Music is Art

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything will be written out of Yuta's point of view!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well fuck, when Yuta asked the awfully popular art major if he could draw him for his huge art project he clearly did not expect THIS. 

He did not expect the male to agree in the first place, but now he was here. The lead of his pencil breaking because of how utterly gorgeous the boy looked. But let's get back to how he got himself into this mess, shall we?

Yuta, the almost God-like artist had always been interested in that quiet, adorable but sadly, what they'd call 'tsundere' boy in Japan, in his parallel class that was majoring in dancing. 

His lips were almost shaped perfectly and with the few attempts he had, he had always tried to strike up a conversation with him. Sadly that either turned out with him being a fool and spilling his sexuality or the fact that he enjoyed using toys on others. Yikes. 

But despite all of that, they actually did grow quite close or at least that's what the Japanese male assumed. 

He sighed, letting his body relax after their assignments were handed out. It was, as always, random what you pulled and of course. Of fucking course, Yuta had to just get 'the beauty through music' as his topic. What the hell was he supposed to draw? 

Suddenly, Winwin popped into his mind. He had secretly watched the Chinese boy train for his upcoming competition with their senior Ten. And god, the way he moves was definitely beauty. 

Now that he finally had an idea on what to draw, the only thing left to do was ask the shy and quiet boy if it was okay with him. 

The bell dismissed the copic- and Windsor and Newton obsessed students and all of them immediately rushed to the front to get either a special paper, canvas or just simply a piece of paper they needed. 

Yuta sighed and stood up last, looking at the last piece of paper that was left. It was a simple, black painted carton. It made the Japanese male frown in confusion. How was he supposed to create art if his canvas was.. Black? 

Maybe it would've been better if he rushed out first, since when he asked a few girls and boys if they'd switch they kindly declined and shared their ideas and why they chose the canvas or the piece of paper they had in their hands. **Well fuck.**

But, he was not a creative and the best student for nothing. The boy just ended up remembering that he had absolutely stunning white chalk and metallic pens and paints laying around at home. Maybe it was time to whip those out again, at least after he got the sketch done. 

**Ah right the sketch**

Yuta wandered towards the dance hall that was filled with two heads that were dancing their soul out of their bodies. The Japanese male found himself leaning against the door while he watched the gracious movements of the silver haired male who was slightly taller than himself and basically a midget who was swirling and dancing to the familiar rythm.

After noticing that the song ended and snapping out of his daze he locked eyes with the Chinese male he wanted to draw like one of those French girls. Weird. He walked towards him and gave him a big smile that was very well known all around the school, or well to those who talked to him. For some odd reason Sicheng managed to gain more popularity because of his cool and quiet persona while Yuta struggled. 

"Hey Winnie, I won't hold you up for too long. Do you have time now? I have to sketch out something that unites our majors. 'the beauty through music'. And I just can't help but think that the thing you guys do is absolutely amazing and it truly shows the beauty of music.", he explained in a friendly tone. 

Sicheng just looked at him, eyes dark and unreadable as always. At first, Yuta was sure that he was going to say no, to just shove him out of his way, but when Ten leaned over to whisper something into his ear with a grin he knew he won.

"Fine.." and Yuta wanted to scream. He wanted to jump around because, heck yes, he finally got to sketch the person he always wanted to sketch.

And that is how Yuta got into this situation, watching sicheng's tall body perform such graceful but sinful moves. "Stop for a second", he stuttered out and approached him slowly.

The pose the Chinese male was in, was perfect so he had to stop him. His hand was curved above his head, almost like a violin as his other hand was drawn away from his hip and he stood on his toes.

There it was, the thing he was searching for. His inspiration. His muse. The Japanese male stepped closer and without thinking he started to run his hands over the other's hands, arms and shoulders. Over the soft, clothed chest and then down to the pretty hips.

Yuta was memorising every curve so that he could bring it to paper easier and since, well, touching always made him remember things easier he had touched the Chinese male without thinking.

The two faces were barely inches apart and the loud hip hop melody faded into a slower, calmer sound, piano keys filling the room alongside with a violin and a female's voice he couldn't recognize.

Yuta kept his hands on the waist and the dancer's gracious arms came down to wrap around the Japanese male as they slow danced in the empty room, smiling at each other.

The shock was gone and the two souls happily danced together, making them appear like ying and yang. Which was, after all, kind of true.

Yuta slowly leaned in and kissed the other male's lips in the sun lit room as the song faded into nothing. The only sound that was audible was the kisses and the soft giggles exchanged between the two of them.

"I thought that Art was what Picasso created but.. You.. You are true art", Yuta whispered before their lips met again.

And it was like the stories tell,  
  
Opposites attract  
  
And stay together


End file.
